No More 'Titans Go'
by ShadeyMike
Summary: No more Titans, no more saving the day, how can this news reporter bring the Titans back together before Jump City falls to the resurection of a fallen villian? Read note at the beginning BBRAE ROBSTAR CYJINX
1. Legends are Remembered

_Hello and welcome to one of my most thought out stories, I know I have 2 stories going on right now but I thought I should make this story sense those &&! At Cartoon Network are canceling the show. The thought of canceling Teen Titans, and JLU, there most popular shows, was frightening to me, who would do such a stupid idea? I may sound angry and I am, but we need to organize a way to save our show, I have written letters, posted positions and nameless things to save the show but yet they will not listen to one person, we as one shall make our voice's loud to save not a show, but a legend. Now do we just throw out legends? Do we forget about them? No we keep those legend's alive in our hearts, we keep them going, and that is our job, as fans, growing up reading there comics, watching there shows, writing there stories, that is our job, to stand beside them. Never forget those words people._

**Ch.1: Legends are remembered**

I tossed and turned in my single apartment bed, my eyes hurt, my head hurt, my body hurt. My name is Michael Todd, and I am a news reporter for the Jump City Local. I live in a small one bedroom apartment at the central of Jump City and I sit and watch my city, my life, fall apart at the seems. It's been 25 years sense the Titans ended. All of the Titans fell apart and separated. Jump City is nothing more then a rotting piece of history being taken over by gangs, mobs, and scum bags. I miss my life with the Titans, I miss seeing them save the day one by one. Hell they saved me one day inside of a burning building thanks to Johnny Rancid. But those days are over and we people trying to live, are forced to do horrible and hateful things, if not then we all die.

I get out of m bed and walk over to my mirror. I look at my slim body pale in the dark, my cold pain filled face looking back at itself. My grey eyes dart left and right making sure no one had entered my house during the night. I rubbed my face and pushed back the long green hair, I had dyed it myself. I pulled on a sleeveless white shirt and a black turtle neck above it. Then I pulled on my long black dress pants and slip on a dark brown belt with a TT buckle on it. Yeah I was a fan boy of the forgotten heroes. I slipped on pair of clean brown shoes darker than usual and walked into the bathroom. I splashed water onto my green hair and watched it shine in the darkness. I stood my hair back up with gel making it spike into an army cut. But three strands of emerald hair curled at the tip making them fall down to my forehead. I was ready, but now I had to get to my work down the street.

I slipped my wallet and my cell phone into my pocket and walk out the door carefully locking it behind me. I walked down the towering stairs of my apartment building watching my feet so I wouldn't fall and break my neck. I made it outside and slipped my hands into my pockets keeping them from freezing in the cold. I walked slowly down the street looking at the rotting city.

People were sleeping on the frozen cement, warming there hands by a barrel fire, I saw in an alley a man and a women having 'relations' and watched him give the girl a hand full of bills and watch her walk out of the darkness. She couldn't have been more than 16 and he pushing 30. The sights disgusted me and I prayed that one day the Titans would return to straighten this place out. I reached my work with a sigh. It was a tall building that had the American flag at the very tip waving safely above this rotting city. It was a safe house for me and a place of work for others. I walked in and walked up to a sectary named Ms. Quinn, Ashley Quinn. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was tall, slim, well built, with long cherry blonde hair with red streaks running down it and soft blue eyes that screamed beauty to me.

"Hey Michael, survived another trip to the work huh?" she joked to me with her angel like voice.

"You could say that again, how's the boss?" I asked with a sly hint in my voice.

"What do you think? He's like an angel from hell! And he wants to see you in his office right now." She laughed as she winked at me.

I sighed and walked into the office. My boss was a real ass when he wanted to be but I didn't tell him that. He was taller than a tree and about as wide as on to, with big bulging muscles. His hair was black and short with empty hazel eyes. He always had a large cigar in his mouth smoking away with a smile. He wore brown suspenders with a big white T-shirt with a clip on black tie. He smiled at me when I walked in.

"Todd! Great to see you buddy man have I got a news report for you!" he laughed in his booming voice.

Whenever he was happy I didn't like it, something bad was about to happen.

"Hello sir, great to see you to, what is the report about?" I asked timidly.

"Well when I walked in this morning I got a call from one of my reporters on the streets, he found a man that has names and addresses of ever living Titan and I want someone like you who grew up with them around to find the man and interview the Titans one by one!"

I stood up straight with a big lump in my throat. The Titans, the real Titans, I was going to find and interview them!

"But that's not the best part Todd my boy, if you can bring me an interview with all 5 of our Titans then you will get a little surprise from me. Only if you can get our 5 titans, now I heard this from the streets that he also has whereabouts of the other titans, like the Titans West, East, and L.A!" he laughed.

"Wait, you mean I have to find all of the Titans! But sir the Titans East is in Pittsburgh how will I get there!" I said with surprise.

"Well here is the specialty, if you find more Titans else were we will fly you to them. Now for the 5 titans you will get a double pay raise, and for every other titan you are getting a 1,000 dollar bonus for that month." He said looking at me with a smile.

"So you mean you are giving me money to interview the Titans with free transportation?" I asked him in astonishment.

"Well there is a catch; I need at least two Titans interviews a month. You have basically one year to interview as many titans as possible but you need to get our 5 interviewed."

That word hit me with a rock, I need 2 titans a month that would be harder than you think, they won't be out in the open and won't be that happy to talk I would be sure of it.

"So Todd, do you want the job!" he smiled.

"Yes sir, I would love it!"


	2. The Mysterious Man Delievers

_Thank you for the reviews and remember to read them because I am giving the permission fro Spiritls to put the address down so all of you may send your letters to help save the Titans! We are fan's and fan's stand together. Then let me put this out, the story revolves more on Beast Boy and Raven's un-forgotten love and how its all coming together, but I am going to put in missing titans from the comic books so if any of you don't know who they all are then email me and I can give you the information needed._

**Ch.2: The Mysterious Man Delivers**

I walked the cold streets looking around my shoulder every second. My heart was pounding and my eyes hurt from pressure. The big guy had given me an address for the guy's home, he didn't know his name and didn't care, buy he said that he would deliver the merchandise for the stash of cold hard cash in my pocket so deep that it was hard to reach for it. My body ached from the cold and my wallet began to grow cobwebs, I needed the money and fast. I had to buy me a new coat and a better home with a heater and god knows I needed money to buy me a decent meal. I pulled out the paper again and looked at it closely yes this was the street given to me. I was on a long narrow road with many alleys and filled parking lots. No one was on the street and if I was attacked, no one would be there to help, like anyone would help.

"God I hate being the delivery boy." I whispered to myself as I looked at all the numbers at the apartment buildings and finally found the one I was looking for.

It was a tall building with slick walls and full windows. The front doors were glass with a guard inside. I entered the building and nearly fell to my knees at the beautiful warmth in the palace. I walked up to the receptionist and placed the paper down on the table.

"May I know were this room may be? It is very important I talk to him." I said polite and soft.

"Fourth floor number 257!" she smiled at me.

I nodded and entered the elevator and pressed the 4 button. It closed with a hiss and began to move up slowly. I was warm in the building and leaned against the wall of the elevator. The doors opened with a hiss and I slowly walked out the door. The hall was covered with an eerie feeling, like something wasn't right here. I looked at the numbers on the door and followed them until 257 came into my sights. But the door was different from others; it was fake wood, steel wood, a new invention to fool robbers into thinking the door is wood when it is a bullet proof steel door. No buddy with a list of addresses to Titans could need this kind of protection. But I ignored the screaming feeling in my chest and knocked one the door. The sound it made was horrifying, booming across the halls causing crazy echoes making my mind leap with fear.

I put my ear to the ice cold door and hissed at the feeling, but I could here footsteps coming toward the door. It opened after 5 locking sounds and in the door way stood a tall man. He wore an overcoat and a small bowler cap. His face on the other hand was weird, you couldn't see any skin because he wore a black mask soft like velvet. His arms were covered with the same velvet. But he seemed calm and had no bad feeling to him.

"You must be the delivery boy." He chuckled in a sickening smoker's voice.

"Yes sir, Mr. Faller says you have something that I need?" I said in a calm casual.

"Cut the crap kid I know you know what this is about, come in I need to give you the merchandise before anyone finds out I have it." He said as he pulled me inside.

"Why would people care if you had there address?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Listen kid, I don't know what you know but there are people that will kill you for these papers, people that should have been taken out a long time ago. Now go over to the room on the left." He pointed as he closed the large door and began to lock all 5 of the locks on the door.

The room was actually big compared to the looks, it was in disorder in some places, papers and clothes scattered among the floors. He had a picture of the 5 titans on his wall and then I entered the man's room. It was a master bedroom with a large bed and a fireplace and a TV on the stand across from the bed. The man walked into the room and approached the bed and looked over the room carefully. He pulled the left corner out and then pulled it up and I watched in amazement as the bed itself came up above the ground a good 4 feet.

"Go in." he said softly.

I looked at the bed confused and rolled under the machine and found stairs leading down to a mechanical room with computers and graphs, and TV's all over the walls.

"Do all hotel rooms have this?" I asked confused.

"Only if you live in them and have experience in technology they do!" he laughed.

I watched in amazement as he walked over to a small chair in the front corner and typed two buttons and clicked once and a stack of papers fell out of the printer at the bottom. He put them in a brief case and handed it to me with a nodded.

"Now kid, I don't want you talking to anyone looking suspicious, these are important papers and I expect them back to me by the end of your report. I want you to get there stories out and there is also another reason." He whispered in my ear.

He walked over to a wall with a small knob and turned it twice and pulled on it. The wall opened up to reveal a safe! Filled with cash!

"If you can get the Titan's to reform and come back to Jump City I will give you 450 grand. Can you try to do it?" he asked me with a smile.

"For 450 grand I can do anything sir!" I laughed as I looked at all the shinning green bills.

"Good boy, now in that brief case there is a cell phone for contacting me and your boss, only me and him. Now I suggest you start from the top of the list and get to work kid."

"Yes sir but what do I call you?" I asked confused.

"Call me…Mark."

I looked at him confused and nodded and walked out of the room with the brief case in my palm. I waved goodbye to Mark and walked out of the hotel to the cold world I walked into a small café and looked at the large list and found the first name on there.

"Speedy! He's still in Jump City!"


	3. SAVE TEEN TITANS!

**_This is the official mailing name for the 'Save Teen Titans' campaign, remember to have the words SAVE TEEN TITANS! Big and bold on your address above this! Help us people we need to show everyone that even if a TV show is a TV show it still means something to everyone who watches it. We have a voice to so make it be known! The real ch.3 will be up soon._**

**_Cartoon Network Official Mailing Address: _**_  
_**_SAVE TEEN TITANS! Big and Bold_**_  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318_

_**ShadeyMike!**_


End file.
